It Was You
by ILycorisI
Summary: Neji vows to never be bound by destiny again, but when his heart leads him to a girl with eyes the same as his will he be able to say what is needed? NejiHina, one shot.


No inspiration for this story really, just my own insane mind. I wanted to do another NejiHina fic and this is what it produced, I think i've improved.n.n

The word "Aishiteru" means more then "I love you", it's a promise to be together till the end, sad or happy and it's a choice. That's what I wanted to express so I hope that gets over to you. Because I really cherish that meaning. 

Disclaimer: All rights for Naruto go to Kisomoto-sensei!

---

When he looked back on it now the battle was all a haze; he wasn't sure if it was because he had suffered such severe injuries or if it all went by so fast. All he knew was during the fight it sure didn't feel like it passed quickly,

When Hyuuga Neji usually fought the only thing he felt was the need to win, but the battle with the sound Nin was different. He had something to fight for,

He put a hand to his head, his thoughts were still fuzzy though he was just glad to be alive. A knock on the door made him turn swiftly as he looked into another set of pale grey eyes.

"O-Oh, your up." Hinata said surprisedly as she handed him a small bouquet of spiderlillies. "Father sends his regards."

_Hiashi-sama ne? _Neji thought absent-mindedly as he put the flowers beside him instead looking over to Hinata.

"I'm glad your alright, well I suppose I should let you rest then," Hinata said quickly as she turned to the door, when suddenly without his consent Neji's hand reached out and took hold of the side of her shirt.

"Gomen…" Neji said for the first time at a loss for words. He who had been praised for having perfect control of his body had suddenly lost it all for a reason he didn't even understand. Or refused to,

Neji nodded for her to take a seat, Hinata obliged and slowly sank into the seat beside him. Neji's hospital room was quit small holding only a bed and a few chairs for guests but that was all that could be expected for a branch member of the family.

The two sat in silence a light breeze flowing through the window making the red petals rustle. "We failed," Neji said suddenly his eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry." Hinata replied Neji nodded.

"But I found something more important to me," Hinata blinked in confusion as Neji began to speak again,

"During the fight with Kidoumaru I realized something, I don't need to stay in the darkness of a life controlled by destiny. Thanks to Naruto I can stand in the light of my own life."

Hinata smiled warmly, "Yes Naruto-kun is an amazing person."

Neji frowned,

"It wasn't just him."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata asked as she leaned in closer to him trying to hear what he said only in a faint whisper.

"It was you,"

"Neji-nii-san?"

"During the battle I remembered the way you had fought me and, it inspired me." Neji said looking up into his half-cousin's eyes.

Hinata smiled shyly,

"It wasn't me, Naruto-kun was the one who made me believe in myself."

"No it was you,"

He put a hand threw Hinata's dark hair as he fingered at it delicately.

"Ne-neji!" Hinata stuttered embarassedly, Neji just continued to stare at her. He didn't want to say it; he didn't want to say anything that would cause Hinata's fragile heart to break again.

Their relationship was already unsteady, if you could call the small understanding they shared a relationship.

She forgave him, she accepted him, but she still felt uncomfortable around him. There was still something he couldn't mend between them but he didn't want to break that either.

"All I could think about during that battle was you, you trying to overcome me even though the odds were hopeless, you smiling softly like you always do, you practicing for hours on end, it was you."

He said it, maybe not completely what he wanted to say but it was a start though it could also be the end.

Hinata put her own hand over his still caressing her hair,

"I should go now."

She said standing up her voice avoid of emotion. Neji watched after her as she walked towards the door, he put a hand up to his forehead, his seal felt cold against his hand.

"What am I to you?"

He asked slowly, Hinata froze in her place.

"I… I don't know," She turned to him her eyes filled with confusion. Neji stood up ignoring the searing pain in his ribs,

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata ran over to him trying to help him stand.

Neji rested his head on her shoulder, he knew he shouldn't, he knew he couldn't, but he did.

"Neji…"

"When you heard I came back from the mission what did you think?"

Hinata gasped trembling slightly.

"I was… scared."

Neji looked up into her face, her eyes now containing small tears.

"I was afraid, afraid that you died or something worse… I didn't know what to think it was so confusing."

Neji nodded as he kissed away her tears.

"Neji don't, we can't…"

"I told you my life isn't controlled by anyone, I can feel what I want, I can think what I want."

"But we'll…it could only…"

"I know it may end in pain, but I don't want to be afraid anymore I won't hide anymore. Hinata,"

Hinata buried her face in his chest her tears now overflowing,

"But I…" "What am I to you?"

He asked again causing Hinata to slowly look up into his face.

"Your different, you make my heart feel so many things, you're not like anyone else. You cause me pain but you also give me… happiness."

Neji and Naruto were different, when Hinata looked at Naruto she saw someone she wanted to be like, a warm person whom made her feel she could try.

But Neji was different, Neji could see right through her and it wasn't because of the byakugan. He made her feel so many emotions she thought she might burst, but at the same time she didn't want to stop feeling that.

Neji smiled hugging her closer before pushing her far enough away that he could be level with her eyes.

"Then, do you want to try?"

"Yes."

Was her simple answer as she leaned in closer, her lips running over his seal.

"Aishiteru."


End file.
